Conventionally, an electromagnetic relay has been known having an electromagnetic device in which a movable element is attracted to a stator by magnetic flux generated at an excitation coil during energization to the excitation coil to move the movable element from a second position to a first position (e.g., see PTL 1). Generally, magnetic flux generated at an excitation coil varies depending on current flowing in the excitation coil.